


[VD]往来之隙

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 失语症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 维吉尔回到了他曾经缺席的时间，两次。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	[VD]往来之隙

上一刻，维吉尔还坐在事务所的沙发上，他刚刚与安静的但丁一起吃完午餐。而他只不过是靠着但丁稍微闭上了一会眼睛，等他再醒来时，就突然出现在了这里。

维吉尔环视四周，陌生又熟悉的景色出现在他的面前，他不动声色地打量着眼前高大的雕像。

这是通往过去的一条通道。

通道在林荫间的阴影下，显得有些斑驳。这是他曾经深深刻在记忆中，又被掩藏于深处的地方。这记忆就好像被时间层层叠叠用树脂包裹起来的琥珀，最初是因为痛苦和思念，再后来，他也分不清到底是坚持还是执念。

他抬起头，握紧了手中的阎魔刀。父亲的面容还没有破损，威严地凝视着他；枯黄的藤蔓还未爬上锋利的剑刃，刀锋质问着他。斯巴达离开了，却依旧守护着这条他们回家的路。

这条路，他已经走过一次。那时候，他刚从尼禄的手里取回了阎魔刀，匆匆沿着雕像下的密道，在夜色中步履蹒跚地回到了他们过去的家，背对着家人的画像，将自己一分为二。而这一次，却好像有些不同，与他不久前才见过的雕像比，好像更新了一些。

他突然听到了一丝细微的响声，微弱地仿佛是树丛间的莎莎声。维吉尔一瞬间回过了神。

“出来。”他走向了父亲雕像背后的阴影处，面露诧异。

他年幼的胞弟正用比他人还要高大的叛逆指着自己，清澈蔚蓝的眼中露出了与他年纪相符的惊恐，却又强自镇定地握紧了剑柄，摆出了攻击的架势。

“但丁？”

但丁没有回答他，咬着牙，提着剑向他刺去，在维吉尔格挡的一瞬间，跳进了密道里。

可惜他没跑多久，就被年长的恶魔像一只幼猫般提着脖颈，抱在怀里。

叛逆从他的手中掉落，发出沉重的声音。年幼的但丁拼命地挣扎，却被维吉尔紧紧按在怀里，他甚至发狠地用牙齿咬住了维吉尔的手臂。

他发泄般地咬地很深，猩红的鲜血顺着他的手腕留下，维吉尔依旧没有甩开手，周围的烛火飘忽不定，在墙上倒映出他们的身影。但丁没有停止挣扎，母亲的遗言让他不顾一切地想要活下去，更何况，他还没有见到维吉尔。他死死地盯着他，不甘、愤怒、悲伤、痛苦，无数哀痛的情绪填满了幼弟清澈的眼睛里，但丁却忍住没有流下一滴眼泪。

维吉尔明白了他此时身处的时间。他确实回到了回去，却并不能更早一点。过去已经发生，谁都无法改变。

于是他只能说：“是我，但丁。”声音回荡在空旷的地道里，一声一声地传到远方。

但丁渐渐停止了挣扎，他放开了维吉尔的手，像一只惊慌无措的幼兽，小心翼翼地看着他。

维吉尔揉乱了他的头发，就像他们小时候那样，在每次吵架后和好的信号，记忆中，他们总是不能地在打架。

但丁抿着嘴唇，这确实有些不可思议，他拉着维吉尔的衣袖示意兄长将他放下来，然后抓起了他的手，拉着他将他往老宅的方向走去。

“但丁？”

但丁面露焦急，他发现自己根本拉不动眼前的维吉尔，这是来自未来的兄长，而他的维吉尔还处于危险之中，他想要回去找他。

“但丁！”

他的弟弟停下了动作，抬起头，绝望地看着他，他张开了嘴，却发不出任何声音。

维吉尔蹲下身体，与他平视——如果这就是病灶的根源，他皱着眉问道，“你想说什么？”

“啊……”细弱的声音从他的喉咙里发出，破碎地不成词句。

在他的记忆中，他的兄弟未从停止过用声音彰显自己的存在感，在他刚学会用声带发出音响时，就已经会拖着最简单的单词，用软糯的语调向他们的母亲撒娇了。

他见过但丁分外安静的样子，就在他来到这里之前，他的胞弟在一夜之间突然失去了声音。当今天早上他从微凉床铺中醒来，找到但丁时，他正坐在事务所的办公桌后，沉寂的气氛从看到他出现时的微笑中散去。

他们试图解决这个不大不小的麻烦，却找不到任何魔法或者诅咒的痕迹，那这一切都只能从但丁的身上寻找原因。

维吉尔以为，不能说话会令但丁感到苦恼，却没想到，他自己变成了更烦躁的那一个。甚至完全看不进任何一行有关失语症病因的字。

但丁却不以为意地靠着他的肩膀，在午后温暖的阳光的照射下显露出带着绒边的轮廓，迷迷糊糊地补着觉。

维吉尔安抚地拍着他的后背，就像他此时正安抚地拍着他的幼弟。但丁慢慢地平静了下来，他还未布满刀茧的幼小手掌盖上了自己的声带，他试图发出声音，他很想说话，却只能发出啊、啊的声音。

维吉尔替他整理着凌乱的头发，抹去了脸上火焰烧灼后的灰尘，在他的额头亲亲落下一个吻。

“啊……”

“不要担心，他会没事的。”

“啊……、卡……”

维吉尔不知道自己还能在这里停留多久，他能停留在这里的时间已经不多了。他深深地看着他，重新将他的模样刻在记忆里。晃动着的烛火出现在幼弟的眼睛里，隐隐绰绰地，明亮与闪烁之间，重新被点燃。

但丁咬着牙，从喉咙中挤出了一丝声音，用他所有的力气终于拼凑出一个单词。

他说，“Back……”

回去，眼泪终于从眼角滴下，他希望能够回到无忧无虑的过去，希望能够回过头去找母亲和兄长，却也同时明白他此时该与维吉尔到了告别的时间。如果他们能在未来相遇，那么此时维吉尔就该回到拥有他的那个自己身边。

维吉尔闭上了眼睛，时间开始往前疯狂地流动。

维吉尔并没有回到他的时间里，他淌进了另一条支流中。

在他所有与但丁有关的记忆中，他的孪生弟弟从来都不是一个安静的人，或者说这世界上所有用来形容沉静、冰冷这一类的形容词都与他无关。与之相反，他是旺盛与灼烈，是七月的流火、沙漠的阳炎，是所有的躁动与激情，随时能被他被点燃的火星。

带着余温的鲜血流淌在石板上，蜿蜒至他的脚边，而但丁站立在恶魔倒下的尸躯上，居高临下地、冷漠地看着他。

但丁未发一言，带着毫不收敛的杀意，提着叛逆，直冲到他的面前。

刀剑激烈地拼杀，毫不留情地，每一招都直冲要害。眼前突然出现的维吉尔仿佛是又一个根植于噩梦中的幻影，时时刻刻地提醒着他弑兄的过往，残忍地在他的记忆中割下一道道伤口。

但丁对抗着幻影，就好像在对抗他自己。每次当他杀死他，就好像同样杀死他自己。

“……”

眼前带着熟悉感的恶魔比他击杀过任何一只号称自己是“最强”的恶魔都要来得更加强大，他神情中的冷漠之色更重，手中的动作更不留情。

就是这样，没错，就在这样。

最强大的恶魔当然有着同兄长相似的气息，同自己相似的容貌，他挥舞着叛逆，在心底发出冷笑。

随后便被蓝色的恶魔击倒在地。最强的恶魔猎人不可置信地睁大了眼睛。当他以为心脏要即将被刺穿时，锋利的刀刃划下了额前过长的刘海，紧贴着他的耳旁，插入了石板里。

寒意紧贴着他的耳廓，直逼眼前，而他像是一只被固定住的昆虫标本，被陌生的维吉尔压在身下，周身缠绕着属于兄长的气息。不是混杂着月光与雨水的味道，也不是腐朽与枯萎的气息，而是将木屑燃烧后铺洒在雪松上宛如新生般的气息，冷淡的、温暖的味道，冲淡了四周的血腥气，以及阴霾。

“……”但丁平复着自己的呼气，目不转睛地看着身上的人。

维吉尔同样打量着他，比他在过去记忆中最后一次见到的但丁要成熟一点，又比他的但丁年轻很多。他满意地看着被他束缚在身下的弟弟他露出了一丝隐约的笑意，说道，“这倒是让我有点高兴了，原来你也有想要追求力量的时候。”

被压制的但丁露出恼怒的神色，像是吹开了被灰尘掩埋的火堆，从灰烬中重新被他燃起了火星。

但丁想要张口反驳，喉节上下耸动，却发出了微重的呼吸声，即刻闭上了嘴。

“但是现在的你还不够强。”维吉尔抽出了阎魔刀，逼人的寒意从但丁的身边褪去，他站起身伸出手，将弟弟拉了起来。

“我会是最强大的那个恶魔，然后等着你来找我。”

但丁从鼻腔中发出不屑的哼声。

他的兄长用一种理直气壮的语气要求道：“你不能被除我之外的人击败，包括你自己。”

但丁指着前方的路，磨了磨牙，终于找回了粗糙而干涸的声音：

“go！”

维吉尔没有回头。

阳光暖洋洋地照在他们相偎的身上，事务所的风扇在主人陷入沉默的时候依旧兢兢业业地发出闹人的声响。等到维吉尔醒过来时，但丁已经躺倒在了他的腿上，带着熟睡的高温和平稳的呼吸，枕着他的膝盖。他的手指轻轻地伸进但丁的发丝间，粗糙的指腹摩挲着他的头皮。

但丁呼吸转轻，这是即将苏醒的征兆，维吉尔调整了一下坐姿，将手边的书本合拢，放在茶几上。

他不需要这个了。

但丁慢慢地睁开了眼睛，让自己慢慢地从睡意中回神，当他抬头时发现维吉尔也正看着他。

静止的时间重新流动，他微微仰头拉着维吉尔的衣领，熟悉的音调响在他的耳边：

“——”


End file.
